On Wednesdays
by Purple.Chocolate.Stars
Summary: Next Wednesday, Tory and Colin eat lunch in the library and Colin's feeling weird. Drabble of Freckles/Carrot Cake :D Apparently 100th OB fic of all time XD
1. Chapter 1

It was that time of year again; extra curricular selection time. Students crowded around the board. Reluctantly, Tory Blake was one of the individuals standing by the board, reviewing the choices. With a pen in his hand, really he just intended on glancing at the board and leaving, informing his mother that there wasn't anything that interested him.

He gave his blank stare another 3.5 minutes and jotted down a few scrap ideas and violently crossed them out.

_This should be enough to get mom off my back,_ Tory decided. After scratching his head once, he turned away and began to maneuver through the crowd. But in a mere two steps through the crowd, the red head managed to collide with a smaller body.

Colin.

"Oh, hey Colin, signing up for something?"

Somehow any train of thought going through Tory's mind seemed to have crashed when the shorter boy look up at him through his dark fringe. "Yeah," there was a pause, and the world continued around them until Colin broke the spell.

"So what're you signing up for?" Colin asked casually.

_Six words, or seven if it wasn't abbreviated, _Tory internally swooned. On his exterior he cleared his thoughts, willing blood from his cheeks. After coughing once and fidgeting with the pen in his hand, Tory responded, "I was just taking a look, my mom told me to at least see if there's anything that interests me."

Colin was silent, and seemed to be trying to look past him.

"Eh..sorry," Tory said, scratching the back of his head, "I'll move." The red head shuffled to the side, bumping shoulders with another who gave him a dirty look.

Colin shook his head, "It's okay, just turn around."

Confused, but willing, Tory did as he was told and turned the face the board. He wondered if Colin was in the same situation as him; was Doctor Garret just making him more extroverted? That couldn't be right, that would affect the Gaia Project and—

Tory's rambling thoughts were interrupted by a sudden pressure against his back.

"W-what are you doing?" Tory demanded. He turned back enough to see Colin, but not enough to throw the smaller boy off.

"Obviously I need something to write on, just stay still."

Colin kept a hand on the paper in order to steady it. Tory could feel the warmth of his hand through his shirt and paper and shivered at it, hoping Colin would just dismiss it as being tickled.

"Never knew you were so ticklish."

_Can I find out of you are?_

**Best couple ever XD **

**Long live Freckles and CarrotCake :D **

**Leave a review to make me smile and tell your friends to make me write when Tory fnis out :) The M-rated version makes everything better right?**

**BY THE WAY; my first con was AWESOME. I'm so excited for next year :D **

**/june 1****st****, 2010. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Wednesday**

"Hey Tory?" Colin's voice rose from the silence in their hidden corner in the library. From the hushed whispers of the socializing students around them, Colin's voice only blended with the rest, but was loud enough to reach Tory's ears.

The red head's head turned in interest. His friend normally didn't bring up topics willingly during their time together.

As he spoke, Colin pulled his t-shirt a bit lower, revealing his thin neckline, "I don't know; my collar bone's been feeling weird lately."

Tory scooted over closer to Colin while the other boy was occupied with inspecting the bone and prodding it with his fingers. A moment later, Tory pressed his forehead against Colin's to get a better view of the area.

Without even realizing, Colin leaned back slightly, red painting his cheeks cutely.

"Did you tell Doctor Garret?" Tory asked after some silence. Their lunches were left on the floor in front of them and within the possibly two minutes, they've gotten impossibly close to one another. Tory's words tickled Colin's face as he blinked his eyes a few times in order to not faint.

Unable to speak, with the current close contact, Colin only shook his head, which Tory responded to by lowering his head until his face was centimeters from his collar.

Tory's fingers ghosted over Colin's pale skin causing goose bumps to flare up over the pale plains. Even if Colin thought it was as discreet as can be, Tory _was_ Tory and took a mental note on Colin's reactions; warm face, jittering fingers and goose bumps from the touch.

Without a warning, Tory cleared the space between himself and the bone and pressed his lips softly against them. Colin, in turn, involuntarily gasped at the sudden contact.

Tory looked up and pecked Colin on the forehead, "All you have to do is ask." The infamous pout remained on Colin's face, even after he reclosed the space between himself and the ever willing red head.

"You know…if you wanted that, you could've asked."

A firm fist to Tory's jaw was followed.


End file.
